pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
When You Sing
Let me tell you about a red tower. She rises high into the air, a glowing beacon in the deep blue night. There is no moon, there are no stars, even though it’s one in the afternoon. There is only her light and her song. Her lovely song, which she has been singing for… How long now? Time flies when you discover beauty, as they say. Can you guess who I’m describing? It’s you! I remember a time before I met you. I was wandering along, guided by the whistling wind. I always did that. There’s no wind now, though. I don’t need it to help me wander anymore, because why would I wander? I’m not sure why I ever liked the wind, because I’m sure I couldn’t stand it now, but I haven’t felt its soft, cool touch on my face or heard a single rustle lately. The wind is being considerate. Such things would distract me from you and your song. Oh, I love parts of the song like this, when you scream a perfectly even scream and continue your melody at the same time. Your song rings pleasantly in my ears, just like tinnitus. It’s not too loud, though- when I go to wipe the blood away from my ears, the red smudges on my good hand are always small. When my eardrums first burst, I must admit that I panicked a little. But then I realized I could still hear your song, so I was okay. It was only a few hours into the music… I was like an animal then, wary of you and your tune. I was rooted to the spot with fear rather than rapture. I’m glad my pokeballs didn’t open when I tried to fight you- you could have been hurt. Or my Pokemon could have been. I’m not sure. When I tried to touch you, my palm disappeared and that stung. The remaining part of my hand is largely useless now. Were you angry? I definitely won’t do it again if it bothered you the first time. I’m so sorry for my behavior when we met. It was rude, screaming over you when the serene darkness we’re in now came over me. I fell on my butt and then I tried to scramble away. You were just so different from anything else I’d ever experienced, and my closed little mind was frightened. I didn’t even appreciate the sounds of twisting metal back then. You looked the same from every angle, the world bent around you, and you sent the sky away. It’s just your unique charm, I guess. But we’re together now, and I won’t leave until your song is over. I’d never be so crass as to ignore you. Returning to my old home would be pointless, anyway, because everything would be so dull. Friendship, laughter, warmth, life, food… All overrated. Your song is the first and the last, the song of the end of the world. I want to be there when everything crumbles around you, when you sing about the secrets of life and death and what’s in between. Please sing to me forever. Category:Pokemon Category:MissingNo. Category:In-game Category:In-world